Child of Destiny (Book One)
by 000zero.lord000
Summary: NOT FOUND


**DISCLAMIER:**

**semua karakter bukan milik saya**

**summary: sorry not found**

**pair: unknown**

**warning: author newbie,typo,alur gak pasti,dll**

**no like no read and get out from here!!**

**jika kalian suka silahkan membaca**

**Happy read bro.**

...

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap ada 2 sosok pria sedang melihat seorang bocah yang tidak sadarkan diri berada dalam tabung berisi air, tubuh bocah tersebut banyak mengalami luka serius apalagi tangan kanannya putus benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"bagaimana hasilnya Kabuto?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang hitam lurus lalu memiliki mata seperti ular sedang duduk di kursi sambil menghadap tabung tersebut "seperti yang anda lihat Orochimaru-sama belum ada tanda-tanda signifikan dari hasil dna yang kita berikan padanya" jawab seorang pria yang di panggil Kabuto tadi sedangkan Orochimaru hanya menatap tabung itu dengan pandangan datar "padahal aku berharap bahwa anak ini berada dalam ekspektasiku nanti, tapi nyatanya masih nihil" gumam Orochi "saya mengerti apa yang anda risaukan Orochimaru-sama namun saya yakin beberapa waktu dekat ini hasil tes dna kita pasti berhasil, mengingat hanya anak ini yang mampu bertahan dengan dna spesial kita" ujar Kabuto sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya "kuharap juga begitu" lalu Orochimaru berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Kabuto dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

**skip time**

10 tahun berlalu. bocah yang dulu hanya berada dalam tabung kini menjelma menjadi remaja yang kuat berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru dan berkulit tan wajahnya berekspresi datar tubuhnya terlihat tegap walaupun masih berumur 15 tahun.

Saat ini si bocah tersebut terlihat sedang berlatih tanding dengan seorang bocah remaja seusianya namun berambut putih panjang "kau sudah siap?" tanya si rambut putih tersebut sambil memasang kuda-kuda "tentu, kapanpun kau mau" jawab si bocah pirang itu dengan santai sambil menggenggam sebilah kunai di tangan kanannya. lalu tanpa menunggu lama si bocah berambut putih melesat kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari tulang di tangan kanannya.

saat sudah sampai di depan bocah pirang itu dia mulai menusukan pedang itu ke arah kepala bocah tersebut namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri "kau semakin cepat heh?" ucah bocah pirang itu sambil menyeringai "ini belum seberapa" balas bocah berambut putih sambil terus menyerang lawanya secara brutal di mulai dari sabetan,tusukan hingga tendangan.

namun saat tendangan memutar yang di lancarkan oleh si rambut putih itu hampir mengenainya bocah pirang tersebut menghindar dengan bersalto kebelakang "langkah yang mudah di tebak" gumamnya pelan lalu secara ajaib bocah berambut putih tadi mengeluarkan proyektil peluru yang terbuat dari tulang jarinya dan melesat kearah si pirang

**trang. . trang. . . trang. . .**

namun dengan gesit si pirang dapat menangkisnya dengan kunai yang dia bawa "perlu lebih dari ini jika kau ingin melukaiku" ucap si pirang sambil menyeringai "benarkah? baiklah jika itu maumu" setelah selesai dengan serangan tadi orang berambut putih tadi tiba-tiba kulitnya muncul bercak aneh yang muncul di sekitar dadanya dan menyebar hampir keseluruh tubuhnya "sialan belum apa-apa dia sudah menggunakan jutsu itu" gumam si pirang terkejut "tapi apa boleh buat kelihatannya dia memang mulai serius sekarang" lalu si pirang langsung membuat segel tangan

**FUUTON : KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU**

si bocah pirang tadi membuat puluhan pisau angin yang melesat cepat kearah lawannya "coba kau hindari yang satu ini" teriak si pirang

sedangkan sang lawan hanya menyeringai "ini terlalu mudah bagiku duren" lalu si rambut putih itu mengeluarkan banyak tulang di area siku lutut dan telapak tangannya tidak hanya itu bahkan serangan jurus angin tadi dapat ia hindari dengan sangat mudah dan melesat kearah bocah pirang tadi "bersiaplah untuk kalah" saat sudah berada di depan lawan bocah berambut putih itu menusukan tepat kearah petut si pirang

**Jleb. . .**

"kau kalah Naruto" ucapnya dengan kata yang penuh penekanan saat serangannya berhasil menembus pertahanan si pirang yang di panggil Naruto "dalam mimpimu Kimimaro" balas Naruto datar yang ternyata tadi hanya sebuah bunshin sedangkan Naruto yang asli muncul di belakang sambil melakukan tendangan memutar berniat menyerang kepala Kimimaro

**YANAGI NO MAI**

tanpa Naruto duga ternyata Kimimaro menumbuhkan tulang di sekitar bahunya seperti sebuah duri putih panjang yang sangat kuat, karena terkejut Naruto menahan serangannya dan melompat menjauh

**TSUBAKI NO MAI**

lalu Kimimaro melesat kembali ke arah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tulang dari telapak tangannya dan menyerang dengan gerakan menusuk yang sangat cepat bahkan sampai Naruto harus di buat kualahan karena terus menghindar tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menyerang balik 'dasar brengsek jika seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa menang' batin Naruto yang terus menghindar dan menghindar "kenapa Naruto? kau kehabisan ide untuk melawanku?" ucap Kimimaro datar sambil terus menyerang 'jika menggunakan serangan jarak dekat aku pasti kalah satu-satunya cara hanya menggunakan serangan jarak jauh namun dengan tehnik berpedanganya menggunakan tulang akan sangat merepotkan nantinya selain di gunakan menyerang tulangnya juga di gunakan sebagai perisai tubuhnya, ini cukup sulit' batin Naruto dambil terus menghindar dan mengobservasi lawannya namun di saat yang bersamaan serangan tusukan Kimimaro berhasil menggores pipi kiri Naruto.

sementara itu di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka bertarung Orochimaru dan Kabuto melihat dengan antusias "bagaimana menurut anda tentang mereka berdua itu Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kabuto sambil melihat tanpa menoleh ke arah tuannya "Kimimaro adalah wadah yang sempurna untukku di masa depan tubuhnya sangat sempurna dari segi serangan dan pertahanan dia benar-benar menakjubkan" jawab Orochi sambil mata ularnya menatap tajam Kimimaro "namun, walaupun begitu Naruto bukan bocah biasa yang dapat di remehkan, kemampuannya mengobservasi lawan dan mencoba terus menemukan titik lemah musuhnya patut di beri apresiasi Kabuto" jelas Orochi di akhir kalimatnya sedangkan Kabuto hanya mengangguk sambil melirik kearah Orochi lagi "lalu kenapa anda tidak memberikan segel kepada Naruto? bukankah anak itu juga memiliki potensi?" sedangkan Orochi hanya tertawa "khukhukhu. . . . kau tahu Kabuto? jika aku masih ingin melihat potensi terkuatnya dan untuk masalah segel aku sudah punya rencana tersendiri untuknya nanti" sedangkan Kabuto hanya membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan kembali melihat arena pertarungan.

Naruto dan Kimimaro saling menjaga jarak terlihat Naruto sudah mendapatkan bekas sayatan benda tajam hampir di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kimono abu-abu yang selalu dia pakai kini rusak karena sayatan benda tajam sedang untuk Kimimaro sendiri di sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena Naruto berhasil memberikan beberapa pukulan berlapis cakra yang bisa di bilang cukup menyakitkan bagi Kimimaro, "apa hanya sebatas ini saja kemampuanmu? kau masih lemah duren, masih banyak waktu untukmu berlatih menjadi kuat" mendengar ucapan Kimimaro tadi membuat darah Naruto sedikit mendidih namun dapat dia sembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya "baiklah aku akui kau benar-benar kuat saat beradu taijutsu namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa kau lampaui dari diriku" ucap Naruto menggantung dan dengan sangat cepat si Naruto sudah menghilang dengan shunsin ke belakang Kimimaro, karena terkejut membuat Kimimaro harus merasakan tendangan super kuat di punggungnya.

**DUAGH**

Kimimaro meluncur kedepan dengan cepat, tidak mau kehilangan momen Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan dan memberikan pukulan berlapis cakra.

**DUAGH**

namun dapat Kimimaro tangkis dengan kedua tangannya tapi tetap saja tinju super Naruto membuat dia kembali terlempar kebelakang 'ugh. . . dia mendadak menjadi kuat bahkan segel kutukan level pertama miliku belum mampu mengantisipasinya, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat sebenarnya dirimu Naruto' batin Kimimaro namun sebuah suara menginterupsi pertarungan mereka "cukup untuk hari ini bocah" secara otomatis mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mengendurkan kesiagaan mereka "istirahatlah, kalian berdua pasti lelah" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kabuto anak buah paling setia Orochimaru "ha'i" jawab mereka bersamaan lalu mereka pergi begitu saja ketempat masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, kamar gelap tanpa fentilasi dan hanya di terangi cahaya lilin di meja kecil dan satu obor berada di dinding kamarnya terlihat menyeramkan memang namun apa boleh buat 10 tahun lalu dia sadar dari komanya dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di tempat ini namun selama 10 tahun itu pula dia berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi semakin kuat agar dia bisa melindungi Orochimaru, ya dia adalah Naruto bocah yang awalnya di anggap memiliki cakra yang cacat namun sebenarnya mempunyai cakra yang bisa di bilang luar biasa, membicarakan soal loyalitas Naruto juga sangat loyal kepada Orochimaru mengingat dia di selamatkan dan di latih menjadi shinobi hebat seperti sekarang.

**Tok tok tok**

mendengar suara ketukan pintu membuat dia menoleh kearah sumber suara "ada apa Kabuto-san?" tanya Naruto padahal Kabuto belum membuka pintu namun dia langsung hafal siapa yang mengetuk pintunya itu karena selama ini hanya Kabuto dan Orochimaru saja yang selalu mendatangi kamarnya "kau di tunggu Orochimaru-sama di ruang tengah ada sesatu yang ingin dia sampaikan padamu" ucap Kabuto dari luar kamarnya 'memang ada masalah apa lagi?' batin Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya "memang ada apa Kabuto-san?" sedangkan Kabuto hanya menjawab tidak tahu "baiklah aku akan kesana" jawab Naruto santai lalu dia segera bergegas keluar kamar.

sesampainya Naruto di tempat Orochimaru dia di persilahkan duduk di sebuah bangku dan di seberangnya ada Orochi sendiri lalu di meja tersebut ada sebuah lilin besar yang menerangi tempat gelap itu tidak lupa dua gelas teh hangat mengingat tempat ini gelap dan dingin padahal tempatnya berada di bawah tanah tapi entah kenapa bisa terasa lumayan dingin atau lebih tepatnya lembab "apa kau sudah tahu Naru untuk apa aku memanggilmu kemari?" sedangkan bocah pirang itu hanya diam sambil menggeleng "khukhukhu. . . sebenarnya aku memanggilmu karena ada satu tidak tapi 2 hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" dua hal? hal apa? itulah yang ada di benak Naruto "pertama seminggu lagi aku,Kabuto dan yang lainnya akan melakukan penyerangan ke Konoha" Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'apa aku mungkin akan ikut penyerangan ke konoha? entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu tapi dimana?' batin bocah itu bertanya-tanya "dan untuk memuluskan penyerangan itu aku akan mendaftarkanmu di ujian chunnin yang di adakan di konoha" Naruto masih diam belum menanggapi perkataan Orochimaru "bagaimana apa kau setuju Naru?" sedikit berpikir sesaat Naruto akhirnya menjawab "baiklah saya bersedia Orochi-sama" sedangkan sang sannin ular itu hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya yang dapat membuat orang merinding namun tidak untuk si pirang ini "lalu hal kedua ini adalah hal yang cukup sensitif Naruto aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu nanti mendengarnya" kata Orochi sambil meminum tehnya sedikt "hal apa itu Orochi-sama?" tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran dengan hal kedua ini "apa kau tahu asal-usulmu yang sebenarnya?" sedangkan Naruto yang di tanya hanya menggeleng pelan "baiklah aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

**Flashback**

Konohagakure adalah desa ninja terkuat di Elemental Nation di anggap terkuat karena banyak shinobi-shinobi hebat berasal dari desa ini contohnya Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hasirama dua shinobi yang di beri julukan dewa. awalnya terdengar terlalu membesar-besarkan memang tapi kenyataannya mereka berdua memang pantas menyandang gelar itu mengingat kemampuan mereka yang melebihi di atas rata-rata, namun ini bukan cerita mengenai mereka berdua namun ini mengenai kisah seorang bocah terbuang yang di anggap aib oleh desa kelahiranya.

malam itu Konoha terlihat tentram dan damai hingga malapetaka itu terjadi. seorang shinobi yang tak diketahui identitasnya muncul menggunakan topeng dengan satu lubang mata mengenakan jubah hitam dan rantai di kedua tangannya dia muncul saat sang istri hokage keempat sedang melahirkan menurut cerita sang istri hokage tersebut akan melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki. memanfaatkan momen itu si orang berjubah yang tak diketahui identitasnya menyerang tempat bersalin istri Hokage dan berhasil membawa salah satu bayi tersebut jika kalian mengira yang orang misterius tadi mengincar anak Hokage maka kalian salah karena yang di incar orang tersebut adalah sang istri Hokage itu sendiri dengan cara menyekap salah satu anaknya namun dewi keberuntungan masih menaungi Youndaime Hokage hingga sang hokage berhasil merebut kembali si bayi tersebut tapi sebagai imbalan menyelamatkan bayi tadi sang istrilah berhasil di culik dan di bawa ketempat dekat hutan di konoha hingga si orang misterius tadi membuat sebuah insou dan meletakan tangannya diatas perut istri hokage tersebut dan akhirnya keluarlah seekor bijuu berbentuk rubah berwarna orange memiliki 9 ekor. auman keras dan ledakan cakra besar terjadi apalagi saat si rubah tersebut menoleh kebawah dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah dan orang berjubah hitam membuatnya murka dan mencoba menyerangnya dengan hempasan tangan raksasanya dan yang terjadi ledakan cukup kuat terjadi saat tangan si rubah itu mengenai tanah akan tetapi saat detik-detik akhir sebelum tanah itu di hancurkan sang orang misterius itu berhasil menghindar begitu juga dengan istri hokage tersebut karena suaminya berhasil membawanya ketempat aman. "kau tidak apa-apa kan Kushina?" tanya sang suami kepada istrinya yang dia gendong di depan "aku tidak apa-apa Minato, tapi di mana anak-anak?" tanya balik sang istri yang malah mengkawatirkan anaknya, itu wajar saja mungkin naluri seorang ibu, kembali ke cerita. "mereka baik-baik saja Kushina aku akan membawamu pada mereka" lalu Minato langsung membawa Kushina ketempat anak-anak mereka berada.

sementara itu dengan orang berjubah hitam dia tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sharingan tapi bukan sharingan biasa melainkan mangekyou sharingan salah satu kekkei genkai andalan klan uchiha dan apa hubungannya orang ini dengan klan uchiha? entahlah mungkin suatu saat nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. hingga entah kenapa si rubah raksasa tersebut matanya juga ikut beeubah yang tadinya vertical berwarna merah kini di tambah dengan tiga tomoe seperti sharingan dan bisa kalian tebak mungkin si jubah hitamlah pelakunya tapi kenapa dan untuk apa masih belum di ketahui.

singkat cerita Minato sang yondaime hokage berhasil mengalahkan orang misterius itu namun sayangnya ancaman bukan orang itu saja tapi masih ada satu ancaman besar lain yaitu si bijuu ekor 9 yang masih mengamuk walaupun pengaruh dari orang misterius tadi bisa di hilangkan menggunakan tehnik ninjutsu KEIYAKU FUIN dari bijuu tersebut tapi tetap saja monster besar yang kebanyakan ekor tersebut mengamuk dengan brutal bahkan setengah wilayah desa konoha di buat hancur lebur hingga akhirnya Minato membawa bijuu yang sedang emosi itu ke area hutan yang cukup jauh dari desa dan ternyata disana sudah ada Kushina datang untuk membantu dengan rantai cakra andalanya dia berhasil mengikat si ekor 9 "bertahanlah Minato kita akan mengalahkannya bersama-sama" sedangkan Minato sendiri sudah pucat karena kehabisan cakra itu wajar dia pergi kesana kemari menggunakan jutsu hiraisin membuat cakranya terkuras apalagi menteleport musang raksasa dengan jarak jauh pasti membuatnya hampir pingsan "itu mustahil Kushina cakraku sudah benar-benar menipis aku sudah tidak sanggup bertarung" Kushina hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedih sambil meneteskan air mata "tapi menurutku mungkin ada satu cara lagi menghadapi mahluk itu" ucap Minato sambil berlutut dengan nadas mulai tersengal "apa itu Minato? kuharap itu tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama mengingat aku belum pulih pasca melahirkan" entah kenapa Minato sendiri terasa berat untuk mengatakannya "satu-satunya cara adalah SHIKI FUUJIN lalu sebagai target kuncinya adalah kedua anak kita" bagai disambar petir itulah yang di rasakan Kushina saat Minato mengatakan hal tersebut "apa-apaan kau ini Minato? apa kau tidak waras? mereka anak kita bukannya kelinci percobaan untuk jurus mematikan itu lagi pula. . . " Kushina bergumam di kata terakhirnya dan kembali menangis "dengarkan aku Kushina aku berbuat seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, pertama aku akan membuat bunsin dan mengorbankan setengah umurku untuk memanggil roh dewa kematian jadi kita bisa tetap membesarkan anak-anak bersama" jelas Minato sambil memeluk istrinya "dan kedua aku ingin anak kita di anggap pahlawan desa dengan menyegel kyuubi di kedua anak kita nanti lagi pula mereka juga akan mendapatkan tambahan cakra dari kyuubi nantinya" mendengar penjelasan suaminya Khusina hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya "berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup" ucap Kushina sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya "ya aku berjanji" lalu minato menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari istri tercintanya itu.

namun momen itu indah itu hancur saat kyuubi memberontak dan mengaum ganas sambil menatap tajam pasangan shinobi itu. tanpa buang-buang waktu Minato kembali menghilang dengan hiraishin dan kembali membawa kedua anaknya lalu meletakan mereka di tanah setelah itu dia membuat bunshin dan mulai merangkai insou dengan cepat dan secara ajaib bayangan dewa kematian muncul di belakangnya saat setelah menyelesaikan segel tangan "sekarang Minato" teriak sang istri yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kyuubi lalu saat Minato mulai menyegelnya di sinilah keanehan terjadi ketika cakra kyubi perlahan-lahan masuk ke anaknya yang berambut merah awalnya tidak ada apa-apa namun saat separuhnya lagi masuk ke anaknya berambut pirang kyuubi memberontak dan menarik kembali cakranya di tambah si bayi kedua mulai menagis sangat keras seakan-akan merasakan sakit "apa yang terjadi Minato? kenapa anak kedua kita menangis?" tanya Kushina yang mulai panik "entahlah Kushina aku merasakan cakra kyubi mulai memberontak seakan-akan menarik cakranya kembali" jelas Minato yang mencoba terus berusaha memasukan cakra monster itu ke tubuh anaknya "anak kita kesakitan Minato hentikan saja ritual ini" kata Kushina yang kembali menangis karena tidak tega anaknya kesakitan "sialan aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kalau begini aku akan melepas segelnya secara paksa dan memasukanya kedalam anakku yang satunya" gumam Minato lalu dia melepas paksa dan menanamkan kembali segel itu keanaknya yang berambut merah tadi dan akhirnya selesai sudah sang monster berhasil di segel seluruhnya kedalam tubuh anaknya yang berambut merah. Kushina lalu langsung berlari kearah kedua anaknya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat sedangkan Minato tersenyum lega lalu pingsan. dan tak lama setelah itu muncul Hokage ketiga dan para anbu untuk membantu Minato dan Kushina kembali ke konoha, tanpa mereka ketahui apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah satu kesalahan fatal yang membuat tragedi itu bermula.

**SKIP TIME : 5 years later**

Lima tahun lalu adalah insiden terbesar yang pernah menimpa konoha sampai-sampai separuh desa tersebut di hancurkan dan hari ini adalah hari berkabung seluruh desa mengenang tragedi tersebut.

sementara semua orang berkabung atas terjadinya bencana yang pernah menimpa desa mereka ada seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun sedang duduk merenung di sebuah hutan di luar desa letaknya cukup jauh dari konoha. untuk anak berusia 5 tahun bepergian malam-malam begini adalah hal aneh dan berani, aneh karena orang tua gila macam apa yang membiarkan anak 5 tahun berkeliaran di hutan jam 10 malam dan berani karena dia duduk di tempat menakutkan sendirian sambil menatap bulan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca apa dia berkabung juga untuk desanya? entahlah tiada yang tahu "hey bocah sialan disini kau rupanya" bocah pirang itu tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar suara orang dewasa berjenis kelamin laki-laki menyapanya dalam kegelapan saat dia berjalan mendekat dan sampai dekat anak tersebut dia langsung menyeringai sadis orang tersebut tinggi besar memiliki surai putih sebahu dengan membawa sebuah shuriken raksasa "para tetua akan sangat senang jika aku membunuhmu dan memberikan kepalamu untuknya bocah hahahahaha" kata orang itu dengan tawa sadisnya sedang si bocah reaksinya sudah takut luar biasa tubuhnya bergetar matanya berwarna biru jernih meneteskan air mata lagi "jangan menangis bocah aku berjanji ini tidak akan terasa sakit karena aku akan langsung membunuhmu dengan sangat. . . " lalu orang itu menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul kembali di depan bocah itu lalu mencekiknya dengan tangan kanan "cepat hahahaha" tawanya benar-benar menakutkan 'sial aku lupa tidak membawa kunai pemberian tou-chan' batin bocah itu merutuki kecerobohannya "ada apa heh. . . ? kau ingin memanggil pahlawanmu dengan kunai kesayangannya?, tapi sayang kelihatanya kau lupa membawanya jadi aku akan sedikit menyiksamu tidak apa kan?" ucapan orang itu tadi membuat hati dan nyali bocah ini ciut kondisinya benar-benar terjepit 'aku tidak mau mati tou-chan,kaa-chan dan aniki mereka menyayangiku walaupun aku memiliki cakra yang cacat' batin bocah itu yang dari tadi di cekik sampai wajahnya mulai membiru kehabisan nafas lalu orang itu secara tidak manusiawinya melempar bocah tersebut sampai kepalanya membentur pohon hingga berdarah namun ajaibnya si bocah tersebut masih sadar tapi dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. bocah itu berdiri sambil sempoyongan pandangannya mengabur akibat pusing terbentur pohon "hahahaha kau kuat juga ternyata Namikaze Naruto" ucap orang itu sambil melangkah pelan kearahnya sedangkan bocah itu sedikit mundur sambil terbatuk karena lepas dari cekikan orang asing tadi, ketika orang asing itu sudah di depannya dan akan memukul secara reflek bocah itu dapat menghindar dan 'low blow' bocah itu menendang selakangan orang asing tadi dan akibatnya luar biasa pria itu sampai berguling-guling kesakitan karena benda kebanggaannya di tendang dengan sangat sangat sangat keras "DASAR BOCAH BAJINGAN KAU BISA MEMBUATKU IMPOTEN BRENGSEK" begitulah makian kasar orang itu "heh. . . rasakan itu bodoh" balas si bocah lalu dia lari meninggalkan pria tersebut, karena kesal masa depannya di tendang dia bangkit sambil menahan sakit di area selakangan dan berlari mengejar bocah itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken.

selama berlari bocah itu terus di hujani shuriken hingga di tubuhnya mendapatkan luka sayatan yang cukup banyak entah di beri makan apa si bocah ini hingga dia masih bisa bertahan menahan sakit luka sayatan dan beberapa shuriken yang masih menancap di punggungnya dan berterima kasihlah pada rasa sakit yang masih belum hilang dari selakangan pria itu yang membuat lari dan lemparan shurikenya meleset karena tidak bisa fokus akibat menahan sakit yang tidak mau di rasakan pria mana pun di dunia. singkat cerita bocah bernama Naruto itu kembali posisinya terjepit bagaimana tidak saat dia berusaha mencari pertolongan di depannya adalah tepi jurang dan di bawahnya ada sungai yang mengalir cukup deras dan dalam "gawat bagaimana ini? aku tidak dapat lari lagi" gumam bocah itu sambil kelelahan "MATI KAU BOCAH KEPARAT" teriakan si pria tadi membuat Naruto menghadap kebelakang dan tanpa dia sadari shuriken raksasa yang sedang melesat cepat kearahnya karena tidak dapat menghindar akibatnya tangan kanannya putus hingga batas bahu dan membuatnya oleng kebelakang lalu terjatuh.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil berlutut berbagai memori masa lalu yang sempat hilang sementara akibat shock 10 tahun lalu kembali lagi membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan "ugh. . . . ke-kepalaku sa-sa-sakit" rintih Naruto "biarkan memori itu mengalir dalam otakmu Naru kau harus mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat" kata Orochimaru dengan santainya tanpa menolong Naruto.

beberapa menit berlalu setelah ingatan masa lalunya masuk mulai kenangan indahnya bersama keluarga hingga penolakan demi penolakan di masyarakat desa yang menganggapnya aib dan tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga besar hokage dan yang paling penting adalah rasa bencinya tiba-tiba muncul saat mengingat penolakan warga desa konoha. lalu dia mulai tenang dan perlahan duduk kembali namun tangannya masih setia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing "lalu kenapa jika aku adalah anak hokage aku tidak memiliki cakra yang normal seperti shinobi lainnya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata dan pandangan yang berubah lebih tajam dan terkesan jahat.

"ketika itu segel shiki fuujin yang di tanam pada tubuhmu di pindah secara paksa akibatnya cakramu menjadi tersumbat dan tidak beraturan sehingga inti cakramu mengecil Naru" jelas Orochimaru sambil kembali mnyesap tehnya "dan segel Hakke no fuin shiki di perutmu harus di buka tapi sayangnya aku hanya mampu membuka setengahnya saja mengingat aku bukan ahli fuuinjutsu jadi aku tidak tahu cara membuka segel itu sepenuhnya" penjelasan Orochimaru masuk akal pantas setelah dia hidup disini dia mampu menggunakan ninjutsu padahal dulu untuk membuat bunshin saja Naruto kesulitan "begitu rupanya" gumam Naruto lirih dan menundukan kepalanya sambil tangannya mengepal merutuki nasib buruknya selama ini "khukhukhukhu. . . . kau tidak perlu sedih Naru bukankah kau juga keturunan Uzumaki? jadi mungkin kau suatu saat pasti bisa membuka segel itu, lagi pula aku juga berhasil mengembalikan tangan kananmu yang putus seharusnya kau mensyukuri hal itu" mendengar itu Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah 'aku bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada desa itu secara pribadi' tekad si pirang dalam hati "baiklah kau boleh kembali Naru dan jika kau bosan di sini kau boleh keluar jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar" kata Orochi dengan seringai menakutkannya dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto setelah itu Naruto pamit keluar dari ruangan tersebut selama berjalan dalam lorong Naruto hanya diam 'benar kata Orochi-sama mungkin ada baiknya aku keluar sebentar untuk menyegarkan pikiranku' batinnya lalu dia menghilang di dalam ujung lorong gelap tersebut.

sementara itu di tempat Orochimaru tadi di sudut gelap tiba-tiba muncul Kabuto datang menghampiri tuannya "anda ternyata bisa menjadi baik juga Orochimaru-sama atau inikah sifat asli dari sang hebi no sannin?" tanya Kabuto sambil memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam kantong celana "khukhukhu. . . seandainya saja kau bukan bawahanku kau pasti sudah aku bunuh Kabuto, aku hanya ingin melihat loyalitasnya padaku jika sudah begitu akan sangat mudah mengontrolnya nanti, selain itu Naruto memiliki potensi yang lebih kuat dari Kimimaro" ucap Orochi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ular "maafkan saya Orochimaru-sama jika itu tadi menyinggung anda" sedangkan Orochi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf Kabuto "bagaimana persiapan penyerangan seminggu lagi?" tanya Orochi dalam mode seriusnya "semua berjalan lancar tuan namun sunagakure masih belum memberi tanggapan yang pasti mengenai hal ini" lapor Kabuto sambil membungkuk "jika masalah itu biar aku yang urus, kau persiapkan saja apa yang kita butuhkan nanti saat perang, sekarang kembalilah ketempatmu" mendengar penjelasan atasanya Kabuto pergi kembali keruangannya "hanya tinggal sedikit lagi maka semuanya akan sesuai harapanku khukhukhukhukhu . . . . ." kata Orochi sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

**To be continued. . . .**

**Hai semuanya perkenalkan aku author baru.**

**maaf ya jika ceritaku ini mainstream soalnya cuma ini aja yang melintas di kepalaku dan ini adalah fic pertamaku loh semoga para reader suka.**

**oh ya jika ada typo dan penulisan kurang rapi saya minta maaf pada reader sekalian jadi harap di maklumi hehehehehe**

**jangan lupa beri kritikan dan saran yang membangun supaya saya semangat menulis fic ini ngeflame juga boleh kok sangat di terima disini.**

**baiklah mungkin sampai disini dulu aja acara perkenalannya semoga kedepanya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih ya reader.**

**see ya in next chap**

**bye bye**


End file.
